Adjustable quick hitches for three point hitches for work machines, such as tractors and the like, for connection of work elements thereto, such as implements and the like, are well known. Reference Todd U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,651, issued Jul. 20, 1965, to Massie Ferguson, Inc.; and Marine, Sr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,042, issued Mar. 18, 2003, both of which disclose adjustable width quick hitches.
However, the quick hitch of the Todd patent suffers from shortcomings including that changing the width of spacing between hooks for connection to a work element or implement also alters the vertical positions thereof in relation to a center hook of the quick hitch. Also, apparatus for operating latches of the hooks of the quick hitch are located externally, and thus are exposed to environmental conditions including rain, ice, snow, dirt, and dust, and are also subject to possible damage from contact with tractors, implements and the like. Additionally, when the width of the quick hitch is being adjusted, extension members including the hooks for connection to a work element or implement, which can be quite heavy, must be manually raised or lowered. The Todd patent also does not disclose connection between a three point hitch in one width configuration, and a work element or implement in another width configuration, which can be useful and desirable.
Shortcomings of the device of the Marine, Sr. et al. patent include the requirement for a relatively complex and costly mechanism for changing the width configuration of the device, and no apparent capability for accommodating a three point hitch and a work element in different width configurations.
Therefore, what is sought is an adjustable quick hitch for a three point hitch, which overcomes one or more of the shortcomings set forth above, can accommodate connection between a three point hitch and a work element in the same or different width configurations, does not require lifting, and which is economical, and quick and easy to reconfigure.